unlimitedninjafandomcom-20200222-history
Kiba Garden Party
The annual spring festival is coming! come to claim good rewards! Duration:' February 10, 2016' - 'February 29, 2016' |-| Registration= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Event Info' # During the event, log into the game to check in to receive rewards of the day # Check-in chances are reset at 00:00 daily. # Players can perform the Late Check-in on the event panel. If a player misses a check-in of the day, the player can perform the Late Check-in inorder.(Late Check-in Price: 100 Gold) # If cumulative check-in attempts reach 6, 12 and 18, players can receive a check-in reward bonus. # Log into the game on special days to receive a special gift. # Top up or consume to claim a mystic pack once daily which is reset at 00:00 the next day. ---- 'Daily Check-In' ---- 'Mystic Pack' ---- |-| Divine Tree= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Event Info' #During the event, use Pray Cards to pray to the Lucky Gods to receive Beans. #Complete daily quests to receive Cards. Daily quests are reset at 00:00 the next day. Gold can be used to replace Pray Cards. (Pray Card Price: 50 Gold) #Cumulatively top up the required amount of Gold to receieve Cards #Praying to different gods consumes different numbers of Cards and earns different rewards. There is a 100% chance for the God to generate 5 - 30 beans and 10 Growth Points, a small chance for the God to generate 5 - 30 beans and 10 Growth Points and a big chance to double output to generate 10 - 60 beans and 20 Growth Points, a small chance to triple output to receive 15 - 90 beans and 30 Growth Points, and a small chance to quintuple output to receive 25 - 150 beans and 50 Growth Points # Growth Points received are used to upgrade the Tree. The higher level the Divine Tree, the more Beans receieved. Lv. 1 - 3 Divine Tree: Harvest fruits to obtain 1 - 25 beans. Lv. 4 - 6 Divine Tree: Harvest fruits to obtain 5 - 50 beans. Lv. 7 - 9 Divine Tree Harvest fruits to obtain 30 - 80 beans. #The Divine Tree can be upgraded up to Lv. 9. When Growth Points are full, players need to upgrade it manually. After the Divine Tree reaches the top level, it can be reset to Lv. 1 Gold is required to upgrade and reset. # During the event, consume every 1,000 Gold to receive 20 Beans in the Konoha Party. #Beans can be redeemed for various kinds of items, equipments and new Ninja in the Spring Festival Shop. # Collect Beans to the join the Years Gifts Ranking to receive rare pets! Note: Year Gifts Ranking records the amount of Beans received by players. Using Beans to redeem for items in the ranking won't have an effect on the total amount of Beans received. ---- 'Daily Quest' Below are the daily quests, rewards and how to get them. ---- 'Divine Tree' Fortune God - Praying to God consumes 4 Cards or 200 Gold. 100% chance to generate 5 - 30 beans and 10 Growth Points. Prosperity God - Praying to God consumes 7 Cards or 350 Gold A small chance to generate 5 - 30 beans and 10 Growth Points. A big chance to double output to receive 10 - 60 beans and 20 Growth Points. Longevity God - Praying to God consumes 10 Cards or 500 Gold. A great chance to double output to receive 10 - 60 beans and 20 Growth Points. A big chance to triple output to receive 15 - 90 beans and 30 Growth Points. A small chance to quintuple output to receive 25 - 150 beans and 50 Growth Points. ---- 'Spring Festival Shop' Below are the items you can buy with Beans Bean Shop 1.png Bean Shop 2.png Bean Shop 3.png Bean Shop 4.png ---- 'New Years Gift Ranking' Below are the ranking rewards from the Bean Rankings. NOTE: You can only receive the SPECIAL REWARD if you have earned at least 5888 beans from the divine tree. ---- |-| Lucky Gift= __NOEDITSECTION__ 'Event Info' # Will be added later today , page reset on me as I had already finished the 3rd part........ ---- 'Lucky Bag' # Will be added later today , page reset on me as I had already finished the 3rd part........ ---- 'Special Reward' To recruit Uchiha Shin you need to spend 1200 Lucky Cards and redeem him from this event. You will also be able to redeem a special pack for recruiting him. ---- 'Lucky Card Shop' # Will be added later today , page reset on me as I had already finished the 3rd part........ ---- Category:Events __NOEDITSECTION__